Making It Right
by TrenchcoatsAreSexy
Summary: Jesse wants to get back with Andrea, but it might not be that easy.


**Written for kink_bingo: "penance/punishment".  
**

**Making It Right**

Andrea Cantillo's hair is falling over her shoulders as she puts her hands on her hips, looking across at her boyfriend – or is it ex-boyfriend, currently? – Jesse.

"You can't keep coming back and forth. I mean it." She tries for firm, but it's not exactly working. Her voice shakes. She understands why he does it, but wishes she doesn't – he wants to keep them safe, out of the crosshairs of whatever he's gotten himself mixed up with. But she'd rather know what she was up to rather than be constantly told that it's too long to explain and that they just shouldn't see each other anymore.

It's hard to put her foot down, though, when Jesse is looking at her with such sad, heartbroken eyes.

"Okay," she ventures, sighing. "Listen. You can come back. I… Shit, Jesse. This is all so messed up." She moves to take a seat on the couch and raises her eyes to him. He's been standing there, silently, since he arrived, and she wants to make some decision, have some epiphany, but there's no tell, no big red arrow pointing her towards what the right answer ought to be. She has to follow her heart, and she's been led astray by it more than once. "I love you, Jesse. But you can't keep walking out every time the heat gets up too high. We're either together, or we're not."

"Anything." The word is so quiet that Andrea's not sure that she heard it or simply imagined it. She cocks her head to the side, and he takes that as a cue to repeat it. "I'll do anything."

"Anything?" Despite it all, she smiles. "So I could, like, punish you?"

"Yeah," Jesse replies, nodding vigorously. "Like I said, anything. I just want you back."

Andrea snaps her fingers.

"Okay, then. Get on the floor."

She's surprised at how quickly Jesse actually does it; she hears his stomach hit the floor as he drops down like he's going to have to start doing push-ups. He's taking her dead seriously, or maybe he's just so desperate to make a good impression. Either way, she nods approvingly.

She crouches, pulls her hand back and gives Jesse a little swat on his ass. It isn't hard, but he jerks away a little bit, probably just because it's sudden. Andrea lets out a little nervous chuckle.

"You going to be a good boy from now on, Jesse?" She sees his head nod. "Are you sure?" She swats him again. "I want to hear it out loud."

"I'll be a good boy, Andrea."

"That's right." She giggles again – this is all a bit foreign to her, it seems like the kind of thing she'd read in romance novels on the sly when she had been a teenager, before she'd experienced sex for real and then had to grow up quickly very soon afterwards. "You better be good. In fact… Why don't you get on your knees and tell me how sorry you are?"

Jesse nodded eagerly and pulled himself up on to his knees.

"Andrea," he began, before he bowed his head. He was really taking this to heart. "I'm so sorry that I was stupid. That I broke up with you… again. I want you. I want this."

"Kiss my feet." Maybe she was pushing her luck, but she couldn't help it. She tried to think back on her previous boyfriends, but it was hard to find any that would have done half of this. The most recent had called her a "crazy bitch" for trying to get him to spend a weekend together.

Jesse doesn't even hesitate. He bows his head even more, until his lips pressed up against her shoes. He slowly kisses them; she's glad she hadn't told him to lick them or anything weird, because he might have actually done it.

She hadn't realized just how loyal Jesse was. He really does want her. Really does need her. Maybe she could take him away from all this, somehow. But he's the one with all the money, all the connections. What does she have?

Andrea manages to keep the doubt off of her face.

Instead, she says, "You can get up, Jesse." When he was on his feet, she presses her lips to his, giving him a gentle kiss, one that says exactly how much she wanted him back. When they separately, she smiles at him. "Apology accepted."

They walk back to the bed, and she tried not to think about how someone might be using Jesse's loyalty to a bad end. That maybe that's why he can't get out, not now and maybe not ever.

Jesse had made it right. She has to believe that is all there is to it.


End file.
